


something

by whitespaces (SeptemberPumpkin)



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, sorry this is short lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28993071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeptemberPumpkin/pseuds/whitespaces
Summary: sunny was a house of cards tumbling down.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	something

something pierced into their hearts, minds, and souls on that day.

basil held onto sunny’s hand, reassuring him and repeating like a broken record, “everything is going to be okay.” his voice was quivering, like he was on the verge of tears, standing from the door to the backyard, staring at what they have done. staring at the mess they had gotten into, which was a hole that they dug too deep. and there was no way out.

sunny was a house of cards tumbling down. letting go of basil’s hand, he fell to his knees, clutching his head as he started shaking. incoherent sentences ran out of his mouth as basil looked at him, vision blurry due to tears in his eyes. basil lowered down to sunny and placed his hand on his shoulder, trying to understand what he was saying. 

“sunny-”

the front door opened. sunny’s mother was home. she dropped everything and ran over to comfort her son, oblivious to what had just happened. she caressed sunny’s back and held him close, hushing him.

sunny’s eyes widened, and he stopped crying. his heart sunk even lower than it already was. basil turned to sunny’s mother, and let it all out. he started sobbing. “m-mari… she,” 

the hand of his mother caressing his back slowly stopped as she peeked outside the door to the backyard.

sounds of sirens and wailing both blended in almost too perfectly that evening.


End file.
